Modern storage facilities or warehouses handle a large number of packages or inventory items on a daily basis. These storage facilities may employ automated induction stations (e.g., automated sortation systems) for inducting packages in and out of a storage facility. Such induction stations also cater to various other requirements at the storage facility such as, but not limited to, sortation of the packages, distribution of the packages between different types of automated facilities in the storage facility, or the like. Therefore, efficient and quick induction of the packages is essential in streamlining operations at the storage facility and improving an efficiency or throughput of the storage facility. Consequently, a throughput of the induction station influences the throughput of the storage facility. A low throughput of the induction station can serve as a bottleneck to the operations at the storage facility, causing a dip in the efficiency of the storage facility and resulting in sub-optimal returns for an entity associated with the storage facility that may not be desirable.
Induction stations are typically designed to handle only one package at a time. Each induction station is further designed to handle a specific type of package at a time. For example, a first type of induction station is designed to handle small packages, which cannot handle large packages. Further, a second type of induction station is designed to handle large packages as well as small packages (one at a time), but leads to underutilization of the second type of induction station. Using different types of induction stations (e.g., the first and second types of induction stations) for handling different types of packages (e.g., the small and large packages) may be capital intensive, inefficient, and time consuming. Further, the conventional induction stations may not be accurate for measuring various dimensional parameters associated with each package. For example, the conventional induction stations use laser-based dimensioning systems or vision-based dimensioning systems for measuring the various dimensional parameters. The laser-based dimensioning systems are expensive, while the vision-based dimensioning systems are less accurate than the laser-based dimensioning systems. So, there exists a tradeoff between price and accuracy. In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for an efficient and effective induction station that is capable of handling small and large packages, and is cost effective while offering a high degree of accuracy.